Tree to Get Ready
|image= |season=1 |production=106B |broadcast=23 |story=Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Mike Diederich Chong Lee |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=March 22, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb build a tree house and remodel Candace's old one. Later, they get in a Tree House Fight. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from getting revenge on his brother, Roger. Episode Summary are playing a game of wrestling (Candace is not playing well). While they play the game, Candace's mom, Linda is going to run some errands like get groceries, go to the florist's, and get the car washed. She tells Candace to call if there is a problem. Meanwhile, are working on their tree house. After that, they notice Perry is not there. In his Headquarters, Major Monogram alerts Agent P about all the pigeons missing in the Tri-State Area. He tells that the good thing about it is that he hasn't washed his car for weeks. After that, he tells that Dr. Doofenshmirtz might be behind this case. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished remodel their old tree house. After that, Isabella comes and asked them the usual. There, Phineas picks up and tells everything to her about the new tree house. Furthermore, Phineas tells Isabella that the must take the Tube Bridge, because is the fastest way up. In that part Phineas tells Isabella like a joke that they had not missed to go to the top because she is the first person. After they all get to the top, Isabella takes a quick view on a telescope placed at the top. She soon notices that Candace not using her old tree house and thinks it is sad. Soon, she gives Phineas the idea of remodeling her tree house Phineas agrees. Songs My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Isabella: "Whatcha doin'?" Phineas:"We remodeled our old treehouse." Perry's entrance to his lair None... Memorable Quotes Background Information *In this episode, Dr. Doofenshmirtz states every single person who he hates. He even states that Perry the Platypus is not the person who he hates the most, he hates his Goody-Two-Shoes Brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz. *Phineas and Ferb made quite a few costume changes in this episode. :Phineas's costumes (in order): :* Army uniform :* Pirate costume :* Camouflage uniform :* Knight's armor :* Chicken suit :Ferb's costumes (in order): :* Army hat :* Sailor hat :* Camouflage helmet :* Scottish outfit :* Chicken suit Continuity None seen. Allusions * '''THX: Candace initially wonders if the THF button is some kind of sound system. * Episode title: "Three to get ready" (part of a standard count to prepare for action) Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom and Grandma Betty Jo* (listed in credits as "Grandma Betty Joe") * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde* * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Sandra Oh as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend* * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Maulik Pancholy, Enn Reitel, Caroline Rhea :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Episodes